


Anytime

by konan_konan



Series: Stay [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Torture, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Soft Jack Harkness, Soft Tenth Doctor, this is written as platonic but you can absolutely read it as romantic if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konan_konan/pseuds/konan_konan
Summary: "I'm fine," he bites out. "Been through worse, you know-""I know," Jack says simply. "And I know you want to get out of the damn sick bay, too."The Doctor glances around the sterile room, nodding. He closes his eyes, curls his trembling hands into fists."But you're not ready yet, and you know it."((Can be read as standalone))
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness
Series: Stay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146164
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to Febuwhump Day 21, which can be found by clicking on the series link, but it can also be read on its own :]

"You sure you should be up and about?" Jack presses his finger to the faded burn in the center of Doctor's chest, gingerly tracing the outline of the mark.

"Nah, I'll be fine," the Doctor sniffs, reaching for his undershirt. Jack tugs his arm away, setting it in his lap.

The Doctor stares at him, his expression darkening. When Jack doesn't back down, he drops his gaze to his hands, which have now begun to tremble.

"I'm fine," he bites out. "Been through worse, you know-"

"I know," Jack says simply. "And I know you want to get out of the damn sick bay, too."

The Doctor glances around the sterile room, nodding. He closes his eyes, curls his trembling hands into fists. 

"But you're not ready yet, and you know it."

"It's been three days," the Doctor exclaims suddenly, his eyes flying open and fixing on Jack's. "I've been resting, and eating and drinking, and, and I still can't walk around on my own."

He runs a shaking hand along his scalp, scowling as he tugs at the mess of brown hair. Jack reaches over and pulls his hand down, clasping it between his own.

"I just want to be in an actual bed," he mutters.

Jack watches him take a deep breath, close his eyes, begin to calm himself. He gives his hand a squeeze, and the Doctor smiles sadly, eyes still shut tight.

"I can take you to bed, if you want."

"Oh, for God's sake-"

"Not like that," Jack shakes his head, letting out a dry chuckle. "I meant that I could carry you to your room, Doc."

_ He's carrying him, wrapped in his jacket and covered in vomit and sweat, rushing through a Judoon ship, blasters firing at them, alarms blaring, prisoners screaming- _

"Sure," he says. He pushes the blankets off his legs and wiggles his toes with a strange consideration on his face. 

"Can't imagine you saving the universe in sweatpants," Jack huffs, scooping the lanky Time Lord into his arms with a grin. "I mean, they suit you, but so does that pinstripe get-up. Woo, that's a look."

"Oi," he protests weakly, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. Jack raises an eyebrow, and the Doctor shrugs as best he can. "Wouldn't want you to drop me."

"As if," Jack scoffs, and down the hall they go, the TARDIS kindly opening and closing doors along their path. The Doctor rests his head on Jack's chest, listening to the beat of his singular human heart.

His own hearts lurch in his chest at the memory of that place, the way they were shocked and abused. He thinks of the pain in the following nights as they slaved to right themselves, realign their beating.

He takes a deep, shuddering breath as Jack reaches his room and the door slides open for him. The light blinks on, and the Doctor is just so confused to see it in the exact state it was before he left.

The sheets are tangled and pushed aside, a dirty suit sits crumpled on the floor, a half full glass of water sits on the bed stand.

Jack sets him down on the edge of the bed, and (with more effort than he'd like to admit) he manages to swing his feet onto the bed and lie down on his back.

"Blankets?" Jack asks.

"Yes please," the Doctor answers, swallowing his fear and pain and memory.

Jack straightens out his sheets and comforter and gently lays them over his body, careful to avoid applying any pressure near his chest.

He pauses, looking at the drowsy Time Lord with a weary smile. "Let me know if you need anything, Doc."

He's got the light off and is nearly out the door when the Doctor calls out, "Wait!"

He whirls around, expecting him to be in pain, or maybe that he needs more water, but instead, through the dark, he hears him plead for something else.

"Stay," he says, almost a whimper. "Please, I don't…. I don't want to be alone."

Without words, Jack throws off his coat and shoes, climbing into bed with the Doctor. He hesitates again, unsure how to proceed.

"Hold me," the Doctor breathes, barely audible, and Jack listens. The Doctor is stiff in his arms, but Jack wraps him up in warmth and love and safety.

He's not sure how long it takes for him to relax. Maybe minutes, maybe hours. But slowly, the Doctor begins to go limp in his hold, and his breathing deepens and slows.

Jack strokes his hair, muttering lullabies under his breath. Even in his sleep, the Doctor continues to relax, tension seeping out of his muscles until he is sprawled out in Jack's arms, lighter than a cloud.

Eventually, Jack finds himself drifting off to sleep as well. He presses a kiss to the Doctor's cheek, and lets himself fall.

* * *

When he wakes, the Doctor is sitting up, wearing his reading glasses as he stares at a thick leather-bound book. Jack stretches out, his toes grazing against the Doctor's leg.

"Morning," he says, and Jack hums in agreement, swallowing the taste of sleep.

"I'm plenty used to waking in other men's beds, but I'm not usually wearing so many clothes," he yawns, and he catches the Doctor rolling his eyes, his lips curled almost imperceptibly into a smile.

"Is that so?" he says without looking up from his book, and Jack just yawns again.

He's about ready to get up and find some breakfast when he feels a hand on his wrist. He glances back towards the Doctor, who stares at him with that sort of kicked puppy expression.

"Thanks," he says quietly, as if there were anyone nearby to overhear. "For staying," he clarifies.

Jack smiles, squeezing his hand. "Anytime, Doc. Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this doctor who kick of mine will last but please enjoy it while it does, I know I am!


End file.
